


Possessive

by Micuko



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always assume that Derek is the possessive one in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

People always assume that Derek is the possessive one in the relationship. And fair enough, he admits he hates it when people get too close to his Stiles and hates it when Stiles gets into any kind of danger. But it’s nothing compared to Stiles. Stiles isn’t insecure in his looks, neither is he worried about Derek’s affections. But he likes it when people know that Derek belongs to him. When someone even dares to look appreciatively at Derek Stiles will give them a bitch face and show them very clearly that the guy is taken.

There was that one time when they were out on a date and this cute girl wouldn’t stop looking at Derek. The teenage boy had smirked evilly at the girl and then promptly dragged his boyfriend to the bathroom and snogged the hell out of him. When they got out nobody could mistake the raw, puffy lips, the dazed look in Derek’s eyes and the shaggy hair that looked like somebody had run their fingers thought it repeatedly. The girl avoided looking at their table from then on.

Stiles likes marking Derek as much as Derek likes marking him. The marks Stiles makes heal quickly, lasting only a day at best, even though Derek tries to control that and keep them for longer. It doesn’t matter that much because it only means that Stiles can have the pleasure of marking him all over again. He will bite Derek’s neck until he tastes blood and scratch until Derek’s back is covered in red welts. Derek never complains and, in fact, seems to find pleasure in the almost violent way Stiles stakes his claim and crafts art on his skin. Their friends never really see these marks, what they see are the many hickeys that Derek adores Stiles with.

Stiles is selfish when it comes to the people he loves. He wants their attention on him as much as possible. He feels jealous when they ignore him. He has an excuse, or so he tells himself, he doesn’t really have many people in his life, so he keeps the ones he has close. His mother is dead, his dad being the only family he has left, Scott his only real friend. He wants the people he loves to be safe, to be by his side, always. And he doesn’t want to share them. That is why he felt jealous when Allison came along and it felt like she was stealing his best friend, but she became his friend as well. That’s why he feels worried every time his dad goes to a dangerous place, a crime scene or a robbery, etc. He can’t help it. And now that he has Derek as a significant other he won’t let anybody take him away. He doesn’t let Derek go alone to danger when something scary and supernatural appears and, no matter how many times Derek tells him to stay back, Stiles always defies him. After a while Derek stops arguing, just keeps Stiles closer to him and hopefully safer. If things go bad Derek will do anything he can to protect him, he decides, and ignores the fact that he knows Stiles is thinking exactly the same. 

Stiles is protective and doesn’t hide it. If some bastard of a monster wants to take Derek away he’d have to go through Stiles first. Stiles isn’t planning on losing any of the important people in his life.

People always assume that Derek is the possessive one, because they see the hickeys on Stiles, the protective arm slung across Stiles shoulders and the cold look in Derek’s eyes when someone approaches what is his. They never hear the whispered words when it’s dark and it’s just the two of them. They never heard that it’s Stiles that promises to rip apart anyone who dares to come close to Derek, the angered hiss at the thought of anybody else being in his place. They never see that fire in his gaze as he looks at Derek’s body and traces his skin and promises to make anybody who ever hurts him suffer. They never do and they never will, because it’s something only for Derek to see, the depths of Stiles feelings; when during the night it’s Stiles that embraces Derek and kisses words into his heated skin, words like “always” and “forever” and “mine”.


End file.
